Toushiro's Misfortune
by Rei-Chandaichi
Summary: Toushiro tried to help Ichigo save him from going crazy,but what happens when Ichigo's hollow powers are transferred to Toushiro?Read to find out!Story is better than summary!I hope..anyway,Enjoy.
1. Stolen Power

**New story Guys!  
I just thought this up in bed, sorry if it isn't good, but hopefully it is :P  
Anyway, let's begin!**

'Kurosaki!' Shouted Toushiro. 'You go from the right, I'll get him from behind!'  
'Right!' said Ichigo, jumping over to the side. The Arrancar was a strong one, even a captain leveled shinigami couldn't defeat it. Ichigo, knowing that even his bankai couldn't kill it, got out his hollow mask.  
'Getsuga Tenshou!' Yelled Ichigo, a huge gust of reitsu coming from his blade.  
Ichigo's eyes went wide. He felt his inner hollow was over taking his body. He was being overwhelmed…  
He screeched with laughter, ignoring the arrancar and heading for Toushiro.  
'Kurosaki?!' said Toushiro, staring in disbelief as Ichigo was running to him at full speed, his Zanpaktou ready to stab Toushiro.  
As he felt the tip of Ichigos Zanpaktou piercing his stomach, he thought he had to do something. Toushiro jumped up, and ripped off the remaining part of Ichigo's mask with his teeth. Though part of his mask got lodged into his throat. Toushiro fell down onto his knees, choking. Ichigo who had snapped out of his craziness looked down at the man who just saved him from probably turning crazy.  
'Toushiro!' cried Ichigo, flashstepping over to the said Captain. He picked up the captain and started running over to Urahara's.

Toushiro's (POV)

I woke up, and I found myself in my inner world. As I looked around, I did not find Hyourimaru, but a very familiar face.

'Aaaaah, it's so good to get outta that prison of Ichigo's!' said a somehow familiar looking person to Ichigo, but he was wearing the exact opposite of a shinigami's uniform and his skin was...white.  
'Who are you?!' I yelled at him, standing up.  
'Hmm.. you seem much stronger than that bastard Ichigo, I could stay here maybe…' said the person, looking around'  
'Who are you!? And where's Hyourimaru?!' I said once again, wanting an answer.  
'I'm the _new _Hyourimaru.' He said, smirking.  
'Oi! Don't give me that shit! Listen to me!' I yelled at him.  
'I already answered your question, now lets get started.' Suddenly the so called Hyourimaru came running to me at full speed, and went right through my body. I looked over my shoulder, but what I found was not what I had just seen. It was an exact copy of me, but he had the same distinguished features as the old person. White skin, opposite shinigami unform and everything.  
'Now this feels good.' Said the replica of me, looking at himself.

I woke up again, to find myself in Urahara's shop.  
'Hitsugaya-san!' Your alive!' cried the shop keeper, jumping up.  
'Urahara-san, what exactly happened to me?' I said, trying to keep my cool. Just looking at him made me want to choke him to death.  
'Well, it seems that Kurosaki-kun's hollow powers have been transferred to you, when his mask got lodged into your throat.  
'You mean..?' I looked at him surprisingly, looking back at Kurosaki who was standing behind me leaning against a wall.  
'You have three choices; Either we wait for the powers to disappear and hope for the best, you try and control the powers by going through what Ichigo did, or you…Turn into a hollow.' Replied Urahara gravely.

**_____________________________________________________________  
Shock Horror!  
What's going to happen to Toushiro?! :0  
By the way, I already know what's gonna happen, but I'm not gonna write the next chapter just yet, because I'm mean like that :D  
Anyway, hope you all liked it!  
Peace!!  
**


	2. The Transformation

**Hey!  
We'll just get to the point shall we? :P**

Toushiro stared at Urahara. 'What do you mean I turn into a hollow?!' he yelled.  
'C-calm down Toushiro-kun! Just follow me ad we'll sort it out!' said Urahara. He reluctantly followed Urahara down to his underground training area.

'What are we doing here?' asked Toushiro, folding his arms over his chest.  
'Well, firstly we have to keep you down here, till we figure something out.' Said Urahara, pointing down at a hole.  
'Wait, I can't stay down there-  
'Down you go!' said Urahara, pushing him down.  
'Wait, what?!' he said, before crashing down onto the ground.  
He sat up, cursing under his breath.  
'Ouch… damn it Urahara!' he yelled up. 'I'll send Jinta down to tie you up!' Urahara called back, waving cheerfully. A small red-headed boy jumped down, and walked over to Toushiro.  
'Oi, what the hell?!' Said Toushiro angrily.  
'Calm down Hitsugaya-san, and stop struggling' said Jinta as he was tying up Toushiro.  
'Oh and, Were gonna have to kill you as a shinigami, but don't worry; you'll come back as a human, but you will have shinigami powers, and you'll become normal again after a few days' said Jinta, taking a dagger out of his pocket.  
Toushiro glared at the dagger with fear. 'Come on now.' Said Jinta, ready to stab Toushiro.  
'No!' he said, dodging Jinta's dagger. He dodged it severel times, until Jinta held him firmly.  
'Shinigami aren't afraid of death!' said Jinta, stabbing the dagger into Toushiro's stomach.  
Toushiro looked down in shock, he really was gonna die…

||||||||

Several days passed, and Toushiro lay there, asleep.  
He woke up, rubbing his head. _'Phew..' _he thought. _'I'm still alive…_'  
Urahara looked over at Toushiro. 'Afternoon Toushiro! Your human now, but your regained your shinigami powers while you were asleep. Now your in your soul form, so you have till that chain of yours disappears to get out of there, you'll hopefully turn back into a shinigami, or you'll turn into a hollow unfortunately.'  
Toushiro looked down. There was actually a chain on his chest, which only former humans had. Suddenly, a part of his chain started to erode itself.  
He looked down in disbelief. 'Is this meant to happen Urahara?' said Toushiro, scared.  
'Oooh it's all perfectly normal!' Said Urahara, as if nothing was actually wrong.  
'By the way…are you getting…hungry?' said Urahara, in a more worried voice now.  
'No, Why?' asked Toushiro confusingly.  
'Well, since your in soul form, you wouldn't be hungry, getting hungry is a sign of beginning to turn into a hollow.' replied Urahara. 'Well, tell me if you are!' he said, waving before leaving Toushiro by himself again.

Several days passed, and Toushiro sat there, out of breath.  
His chain last eroded a few days ago. He had quite a bit left, but he didn't think he could actually get out of the hole, he had already tried that.  
Jinta jumped back down. 'I was wondering if you were getting hungry' said Jinta, smirking slightly.  
'Of course not! Looked how much chain I still have! It'll be days till it finishes!' said Toushiro angrily.  
'Oh that's were your wrong. You see, that last erosion is completely different from the others.'

Toushiro looked down at his chain. It was beginning to erode again. But as Jinta said, it was completely different. In seconds, the whole chain had eroded itself.  
The hole started forming on his chest. He screeched, begging someone to help.  
The hole kept on getting bigger and bigger. A mask started forming on his face, and no one even came down to help.  
Urahara was watching as the process was happening. 'Looks like it's started.'  
Ururu cried out. 'Don't you think we should help him?!'  
'Oh no, he's fine!' said Urahara, holding onto his hat so it wouldn't fly off.  
Out came the newly formed hollow. It was about 7 feet tall, and had a long icy tail. It had huge icy wings, and its whole body was covered in ice. The mask was shaped as a dragon's face would be, and the hollow let out a roar.  
'Hm…What a beauty.' Said Urahara, gazing up at the hollow.

___________________________________________________________________

**Finished!  
Sorry if it wasn't too good, I have the plot in my mind but when it comes to writing it down, I'm hopeless!  
Anyway, just like it :P  
Peace~  
**


	3. Saved By Evil

**Hello again!  
I hope this chapter is any good, ****I'****m kinda stuck on this story right now .  
Anyway, Enjoy!**

'Right' said Urahara quickly 'We need a plan, firstly we have to get it under control, then we-  
'There's no time for a plan!' yelled Tessai. 'Just kill it!'  
'Fine fine.' Said Urahara, drawing his Zanpaktou. 'Sing, Benihime.' Said Urahara, and his sword changed into its released form. Ichigo came running down to see what all the commotion was about.  
'Hey, what's happened to Toushiro?!' yelled Ichigo, shielding his face with his arm.

The huge hollow roared and let out a huge amount of ice from its mouth. As it attacked Urahara, he effortlessly blocked it. He attacked the hollow, damaging its left wing.  
'Urahara, what the hell do you think your doing?! That's Toushiro!' yelled Ichigo, trying to stop Urahara from attacking once again.  
'Oh no, don't worry Kurosaki-kun. This is merely the shell covering Toushiro-kun's body. He's inside that shell, and if we don't kill the hollow, Toushiro will also become part of the hollow. Just don't attack the middle of it, then Toushiro will be fine.' Said Urahara calmly.

Ichigo glared at Urahara one last time, then he reluctantly drew his Zanpaktou.  
'Getsuga Tenshou!' he yelled, letting out a huge gust of reitsu. The hollow dodged it by a centimeter, lightly skimming it's wing.  
'Right, get it from the right!' said Urahara, pointing at the hollows back. Ichigo flash stepped over to it. He stabbed it in it's back, but this barely affected it and merely made it angrier. It roared once again, knocking Ichigo with it's arm. Ichigo fell backwards, followed by him skidding across the ground. The hollow aimed at him again, but he dodged the attack.

Though it wasn't all going as planned. As Ichigo was about to attack, he noticed his leg was stuck between two rocks. 'Damn it!' he yelled as he saw the monster getting closer and closer. This was it. He was going to die now. As he closed his eyes ready for his death, he was surprised by what just happened.

**'**_**Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakoudo no. 9; Geki!'**_yelled Tessai as the monster was completely surrounded by a red light, now paralyzed.  
As Ichigo looked up, there stood Urahara in front of him. He sliced down the hollow, killing it. 'Oh dear. I sliced down the middle, Toushiro-kun is probably dead.'  
The hollow It shattered to pieces, leaving only Toushiro, his eyes diluted. As Toushiro fell to the ground, Ichigo managed to get his leg unstuck.  
Urahara looked down at Toushiro, who had regained his shinigami powers again, but something still bothered him. He crouched down next to him, examining Toushiro who was lying on the ground unconscious. A mask fell out of his kimono then. It was the shape of a dragons face, in every detail. Urahara picked it up. 'This must've been what protected him from dying then…Tessai, put Toushiro-kun into a bed and start healing him, I want to analyze some stuff…' said Urahara, still interested in the hollow mask.

____________________________________________________________________

**Fi~ni~sh~ed!  
Well, that is my chapter up!  
Anyway, please like it!  
**


	4. Confusion

**Hey!  
Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, school is hell D:  
Anyway, Enjoy!**

Urahara was sitting in his study examining the newly found hollow mask carefully. As he was about to reach for his microscope, Tessai came in.  
' Shouldn't you be getting to sleep Owner?' asked Tessai, closing the door behind him.  
'Oh no, I'm far too interested in this. You wanna have a look?' said Urahara, gesturing over.  
Tessai did as he told, and had a look. 'It certainly is a hollow mask, a very nice one to be exact.'  
'Yes it is, it looks like a dragons face. I think it's like this because of Toushiro-kun's reitsu and his general power being a dragon.' Said Urahara, turning the mask over.  
'How's Toushiro-kun doing then?'  
'He's fine, but his heartbeat is a but unstable and he's still recovering from his wounds.' Said Tessai.  
'Well, I'm sure he'll be better tomorrow'  
'Owner, I really think you should be going to sleep, afterall you wouldn't want to fall asleep at your desk.' Said Tessai.  
Urahara stood up with a yawn 'Hmm, now that you mention it I do feel sleep is coming over my eyes…'  
He walked out of the room, leaving Tessai there alone. Tessai glanced at the mask before turning around and switching off the light.  
The next day, Urahara got up bright and early. He went into the bathroom to wash his face, then opened to store.  
'Toushiro-kun~! I need you to sweep the floor!' said Urahara, his usual cheerful self.  
Toushiro groggily got out of bed, pacing to the part of the store, still in his white sleeping kimono.  
'Wha…? But I've just got up…' said Toushiro with a yawn.  
'Fine theen' said Urahara with a sigh. 'Kurosaki-san! Come sweep the floor!' said Urahara, throwing Ichigo a broom. Ichigo was also up early, so he had no excuse. The orange haired teenager got up, sighing.  
As he started sweeping the floor, Urahara skipped to his study.  
As he picked up the mask, he found something most strange. Somehow, over the night the mask froze over.  
'Hm… it's like a protective seal.' Said Urahara, picking at the ice.  
'Something must of done this, but what…?' he asked himself.  
'Don't touch it!' yelled Toushiro from the other room, running over to the mask and stealing it away from Urahara's hands.  
Urahara looked at Toushiro confused, why wouldn't he want him not to touch it? As Toushiro looked down, he saw he was clutching the mask tightly, and his reitsu was putting on another layer of ice. As he looked down, he dropped it in surprise. Why was Toushiro doing this?  
'Hm..' said Urahara thinking. 'maybe something is manipulating you in doing that? No, possessing you, no wait, it must be manipulation.' Said Urahara, he wasn't sure what it was really.  
Then Urahara realized. He took a puff of his pipe, and drew a breath. ' It seems that, your hollow side takes over your body for a split second, but not as harshly and rough as Ichigo-kun's; yours seems to be more quiet.' 'We should really tell The Soul Society about this, at the least Kurosutchi- taicho.' Completed Urahara.  
Toushiro just looked down at the mask. Why was this happening? What did he do to deserve an unstablement to his life?

**Fuu~**

**Finished! Hope you all liked it!  
I'm not actually sure if unstablement is a word…  
Toushiro: It isn't.  
Shut up you, your part is over now, it's my turn.  
Toushiro: But what did I do to deserve this?!  
Oh nothing…I'm just mean :D  
Anyway, Toodles~!**


	5. Secret Unleashed

**U****mm..I'm back? *slowly backs away from readers and runs away*  
Sorry I haven't updated for an age! I really could not be bothered to be honest...hehe...*sweat drop*  
Anyway, This is the story you've all been waiting for!**

'Toushiro-kun' said Ukitake over the communicator 'It's time to come back to soul society.

'Ah' Replied Toushiro, exiting his gigai. It was getting pretty hard to keep the hollow mask a secret, the only people who knew were Ichigo, Urahara and Kurosutchi.  
As he was about to go through the Senkai gate, he turned to look at Urahara  
'Everything is gonna be okay, right?' asked Toushiro worryingly.  
'Yep, it'll be fine.' Said the usual laid back shop keeper.  
Toushiro glanced for one minute longer, worry masked over his face.  
'Awwww come on Shiro-chan! There is nothing to be worried about!' chirped the shop-keeper, his serious self being taken over by his cheerfulness.  
He patted Toushiro's back quite hard by accident, and the white haired prodigy winced in pain.  
'Not so hard…' mumbled Toushiro, quite annoyed.  
He walked through the gate, and it disappeared again. Worry once again fell upon the shop keeper. 'I hope…'

As he arrived soul society, he wasn't welcomed as usual. Instead a very panicky Ukitake and Kyouraku came running over. 'Toushiro-kun! Vasto Lorde! You have to come help us, it's at the west side of Rukongai!' cried Ukitake, pulling the short captain by his sleeve. 'It's already killed half of the people there…!' said a surprisingly worried Kyouraku. Upon arriving at the scene, There stood the Vasto Lorde, smirking at the three captains.  
'I never thought I was such a pain' said the Vasto Lorde proudly.  
'Soten ne Zase, Hyourinmaru!' Yelled Hitsugaya, releasing his shikai.  
Ukitake and Kyouraku watched, ready to enter the fight at anytime.  
Kyouraku glaced over at Toushiro. He looked quite…he looked as if he was holding back, as if he was afraid of releasing something if he went at full strength. 'Hey Toushiro-kun! Are you alright?' asked Kyouraku.  
'I'm fine!' replied Toushiro, it was obvious that Kyouraku had noticed about him holding back. He wasn't paying attention when he realized that an attack was coming at him fast. He stared wide-eyed, before getting hit by the attack and falling unconscious.

As he woke up, he found himself in an icy wasteland. He was in his inner world again, and he saw another figure there. But it wasn't Hyourinmaru.  
As he sat up, and saw a silhouette of someone with his figure. Short, with spikey hair.  
'Well, our king has finally woken up.' said the silhouette, smirking.  
'Who are you?!' yelled Hitsugaya, standing up.  
'I'm Hyourinmaru.' Replied the strange figure.  
It couldn't be. It was the same figure he saw when he was fighting with Ichigo and fell unconscious.

'But…Hyourinmaru's been with me the whole time- he was cut off by the figure.  
'Like I said, I am Hyourinmaru.' 'And now it's my time to shine.' It said, and everything went black for Toushiro again.

He opened his eyes again, and found himself back into reality. But there was something different. He felt this… new power flowing through him. He felt so great… As if he could do anything…  
He jumped up, smirking at the Vasto Lorde. It thought that Toushiro had died, so it was surprised. But one other thing that surprised him more was that…The young captain was wearing a mask, a hollow mask to be exact.  
It was shaped like a dragons face, and it's eyes were outlined in the brightest aqua colour. Toushiro's eyes had changed from teal coloured to bright emerald, and a scary aura surrounded him. The masked Toushiro laughed. 'Looks like your gonna die now.'  
At this scene, Ukitake and Kyouraku stared in shock. What had happened to him? It was too strange.

Toushiro raised his Zanpaktou, and slashed the Vasto Lorde. In an instant, it fell to the ground, blood seeping everywhere.  
'How did you?' was all it could say, staring up at Toushiro.  
As Toushiro's real conscience took over, He realized what happened. Shocked, he started trying to rip off the mask. He couldn't rip it off, it was too hard. As he screeched, trying to pull it off, he felt his eyelids getting heavy. Was he going to die? He felt blackness over coming him, and he blacked out suddenly.

He woke up, and no longer felt that power over-flowing through his body. He felt normal in fact. He no longer felt that the world was darker, it was sunny and bright. As he opened his eyes, he saw a number of shinigami and Rukongai residents surrounding him.  
'Well, the Vasto Lorde was killed, good going Toushiro-kun' said Kyouraku, bending down over him.  
'But…Half way through the fight, after you blacked out, there was something I need to ask you Toushiro-kun' said Ukitake, thinking hard.  
Unohana was also at his side, checking his pulse and such. Rangiku was somewhere at the back, worrying about him.  
Toushiro realized that Ukitake had seen aswell.  
'I…I…'

___________________________________________________________________

**Finished! I have no idea when I'll get the new chapter out…  
Umm…I hope it was worth that LOONNNGGG wait xD  
I seriously did put A LOT of thought in this chapter, So pweeseee rate and review!  
Anyhoooo, go and enjoy your lives and remember; never ever use drugs!  
**


	6. The Execution

**Hullo! I've decided to update early because I'****m in a good mood today XD**

**  
Well, This probably isn't early, but it's early for my standards… with school **

**and all y'knoow…It's hard being in year 7.**

**  
Anyhoo, on with the story!**

'I…I…' was all Toushiro could say. He was surely in deep trouble now.

'Hitsugaya-Taicho' said an old, low voice coming from behind him.

_'Oh crap.' _thought Hitsugaya.

'I saw your fight with that arrancar, and it seems that you have an abnormal

power. Would you come with me please?' asked Yamamoto, Toushiro had a bad

feeling about this.

'R-right…' He replied shakily, staggering up. This meant trouble.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They arrived in front of a large room, and two guards were standing at the side.

'Take Hitsugaya-taicho into here guards.' Said Yamamoto, pushing him gently forward.

'Hai.' Said both guards in unison, and Yamamoto left.

The two guards grabbed him, and took him into the room. 'Hey! Don't hold

onto me so hard!' Yelled Toushiro in protest, angered by the two men.

The two guards merely ignored him, and pushed him into a chair.  
'Hey! Are you both deaf?!' shouted Hitsugaya once again, clearly annoyed.  
'We will leave you from here. The Central 46 will deal with you now.' Said a guard, and they both walked out.

'T-the Central 46?' asked Toushiro, who was scared now. He had dealt with the Central 46 before, and was hoping it would never happen again, but no such luck.  
A woman and man appeared.  
'Hitsugaya Toushiro, seeing from your fight it is clear that you have unkempt hollow powers.' Said lady's voice at the back.  
'And you know well that hollow powers are forbidden, and having them will lead to execution.' Said a lower voice this time.

'But…I didn't get them on purpose! They came by accident!' cried Toushiro, trying to save himself.

'No such excuse will be allowed. You have the powers, therefore your dangerous, and must be executed.' Said the women's voice again.

Toushiro had given up hope by now. He stood there helplessly, staring up at the woman and man. As he got handcuffed and pulled away by the previous guards, he felt scared. Scared that he was dying.

_Flashback_

'Ne Jidanbo!' said a little white haired child, calling up at the grand West-Gate Guard.  
Jidanbo looked down. 'Well if it isn't little Toushiro! You graduated and became a shinigami I see?' he asked.

_  
'Yup!' chirped Toushiro, smiling._

'Well, I'm sure you know all the rules about Seiretei from my grand teachings, you'll do a fine job!' said Jidanbo, and Hitsugaya laughed.  


'_I'm sure I will!' called back Toushiro._

_  
'Now you go out there and show all those shinigami what your made of! And remember…' said Jidanbo, kneeling down at the small child. 'As the great lieutenant Kaien Shiba taught me, don't go wandering off on your own, and don't die alone.' Said Jidanbo, putting his hand on Toushiro's shoulder._

Toushiro remembered these wise words. 'Right.' He said.  


_The little shinigami started walking through the gate, and Jidanbo stood up and waved. 'Be a good boy! Don't get executed, live happy, die after me and if possible, die smiling! Oh and don't get into any trouble!' yelled the Gate-keeper to Hitsugaya._

Hitsugaya smiled 'I promise I won't! Bye Jidanbo!' said the little boy, waving before disappearing into the distance.  
Jidanbo smiled. The gate keeper was just like his replacement father and mother, who he had lost.

End Of Flashback

'Don't die alone eh?' thought Hitsugaya to himself as he was being pushed to his prison cell.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yamamoto called a meeting for everyone. As Ukitake and Kyouraku arrived, they were surprised that they didn't see Hitsugaya around.  
'Eh Yama-ji, where's Hitsugaya-kun?' asked Kyouraku, taking off his hat.  
'This is what the meeting is about Kyouraku, you'll find out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'You're gonna do what?!' yelled Ukitake, surprised by the news.

'We have to execute him, he's a threat to the soul society.' Said Yamamoto.  
The whole room was in chaos. Everyone was talking and several people were yelling in protest.

Rangiku spoke up, 'But sou-taicho, he didn't get those powers on purpose, if we could suppress-  
' Bite your tongue, Matsumoto!' said Yamamoto, hitting his cane down to silence everyone.

It was all dead silence. I swear, you could here the crickets in there.

'The decision is final.' Said Yamamoto 'No more protests.'

____________________________________________________________________  
**SHOCK HORROR! What's going to happen to Toushi-chan?!**

So tense . Anyway, Yay I updated! Be happy!  


**I'm quite proud of this chapter actually!  
**

**Um so yeah, now off you go and play outside~**


	7. Author's Note

**HEY PEOPLE!  
Sorry I haven't updated in a looong long time, its because I have term exams and yeah I have to study **** and also I don't have any inspiration for this story AT ALL. So it would be a HUGE favour if you guys gave me any ideas :D  
Anyway, Farewell till we meet again :P**

Oh and I almost forgot to mention, I've changed my name from TheUnknownWriter1111 to Rei-Chandaichi, just clearing that up :P  
Aywaay,buh-byee!


	8. Escape

**Helloo!  
Ah I've missed you all muchly!  
I haven't updated this since last year…  
Oh and I've finished my tests so I'll be updating allooooottt, like every single day! Yaay!  
Anyhoom, I'll be starting the story now!**

_____________________________________________________________

Hitsugaya was sitting restlessly in his cell. He needed to escape fast, even if it meant his betrayel.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, you have a visitor." Said one of the guards, opening his prison door.

There stood a silhouette of the unknown person. It looked like a fully grown woman, was quite tall, and had the largest…assets ever.

"M…Matsumoto…" he said, staring in shock. Before he realised it, he had tears welling up in his eyes, and his lip started trembling. The woman who had helped him through all his life, the one who protected him always without him even realising, was standing there in front of him. And it was most likely he would never see her again.

"It is…" She could hear his voice crack, as she kneeled down beside the trembling child.

Then, he realised he was crying. The tears in his eyes spilled over, falling down his cheeks. His body reacted by itself, and he clung onto Rangiku, his small hands digging into her uniform.

She merely stared down at him sympathetically. Even though she'd never seen him cry, she knew that he was just as sensitive as a five year old child.

"It's okay Taicho, we'll get you out of this, okay?" she said softly, stroking his soft white hair gently. He only cried more, tugging on her kimono sleeve. She looked down at him. This was not fair. She wouldn't let the small child be executed. She wasn't prepared to lose someone else, just like how she lost Gin.

"Get up." She said, bribing the little Taicho off her. He looked at her confusingly.

"I said get up, we have to go NOW." Said Matsumoto, a slight icy tone in her voice, as she picked up the boy in her arms.

"W-where are we going?" he said, trying his best to wriggle away from her, but she stubbornly held onto him.

"Were getting out." She said, running out of the cell. The guard looked at her in shock, but just as he was about to draw his sword, he fell to the ground, being cut badly by someone.

Two figures emerged from behind him, then stepping out of the dark to mske themselves visible.

"Ukitake…! Kyouraku…!" Said the child in mild shock. They both smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Shiro-chan." Said Ukitake, his normal happy self.

"we'd better get going now though, before we draw any more attention." Said Matsumoto cautiously.

_Kurosaki's house, 2:13pm._

Ichigo fell onto his bed. Finally he could rest on a Saturday after all the shinigami business. Wrong.

Three people jumped through his window, and one of them was carrying a small child.

Ichigo stared at them. "Ukitake! Ranigku-san! What are you all doing here? And what are you doing with Toushiro?!" he said in surprise, sitting up.

"Were hiding Ichigo, please will you help us, if we don't then they'll probably execute all four of us, not just Taicho." Said Matsumoto sternly.

"They were gonna execute Toushiro?!" said Ichigo, jumping off his bed to look at the young Taicho.

"Yes. In the Soul Society it's illegal to gain hollow powers, and unfortunately that's what happened to Toushiro-kun." Stated Ukitake, putting his Zanpaktou down onto Ichigo's desk.

"Oh…Well of course you can stay here, I wouldn't let them kill any of you four. I have some gigai's for you from last time you came to the real world." Said Ichigo, opening his closet, and all four gigai's toppling onto him.

When they all got into gigai's, Ichigo went to inform his father about the company.

"Oi Oto-san, we have company." Said Ichigo, showing him the four shinigami.

His father replied "Oh we have an extended family now!!" He said, staggering over to Masaki's poster, literally hugging the wall. "Oh Masaki! I have more children now, including Rukia-chan! I have a fourth daughter! And 3 new sons to make up for the terrible one we brought into the world!"

Ichigo stood there, annoyed at this comment. "Come on everyone, you can stay in _my _room." He said, gesturing them up the stairs again.

____________________________________________________________________

**Good chapter, no?**  
**Rate an review please, and I'll give you a recipe book.**


	9. Death

**Hi :D!**

**  
Have you guys Busou Renkin? Well if you haven't then watch it like, now because it's one of the most awesomest animes EVER.**

Oh and watch Kuroshitsuji too!

Oh and thanks for all your reviews!  


**Song theme for this chapter: Becca-I'm Alive**

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these on. Anyway, no I don't own bleach.

Anyway, onto the new chapter you've been waiting for!

"So," Said Ichigo. "What's the problem with Toushiro?"

"Well, they want to execute him." Started Rangiku, looking down at the young taicho. "And we need a place for him to stay."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Ichigo, standing up and knocking down the chair he was sitting on.

"Calm down Ichigo-kun!" Said Ukitake, trying to calm the boy.

"Welll, we could take 'im to Urahara-san." Stated Kyouraku, lazily lying on Ichigo's bed.

_Urahara's Shop, 12:30pm  
_  
"Oh look! It's Kurosaki-san and friends!" Yelled Urahara, a huge smile on his face. "And look who's back! The one-and-only-who-gained-Ichigo's-hollow-powers-strangely Toushiro!"

Ichigo glared at him. "Shut up Urahara. We have to help Toushiro."

"Aww fine. Hmmm…Oooh I know! I'll call up my good friend! I'm sure he could get rid of Shiro's powers an' give them back to you Kurosaki-san!"

_A few half hours of convincing later…_

Shinji stared at Toushiro, thinking.

"Hmmm…This is A toughy…"

"Aaah just finish already Shinji!" Yelled Hiyori, who was forcibly dragged here with Shinji.

"Oh be quiet Hiyorrii, I'm trying to concentrate."

Toushiro's eyes were full of worry.

"Well…there is a way. We could somehow suck the power out of him by the original beholder of the power killing him."

"Well what's the point if he's gonna die?!" yelled Ichigo, obviously growing angry.

"Ah ah ah, let me finish! Before he dies, Inoue-san we'll be there to heal him quickly, so he'll stay alive till he get's full treatment. It's a very complicated procedure, so if one thing goes wrong, he is bound to die."

_Back In the Soul Society,_****

"Capture Hitsugaya Toushiro! If he resist's, kill him!" Ordered the captains to there subordinates.

"Hai Taicho!"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro has officially lost his position as captain. Capture his immediately." Said The Captain Commander.

_In The Real world, Urahara's secret room_

"The battle will take place here. Prepare your swords~!" Yelled Urahara.

Toushiro was standing opposite Ichigo. He was prepared to die If he had to.

"We're ready." They said in unison.

"San, Ni, Ichi, GO!" Said Shinji, blowing a whistle.

The both jumped up, lunging at each other. As there blades screeched together, Toushiro's blades snapped in half, and the somewhat butcher's knife of Ichigo's pierced his heart. His eyes diluted, the sharp teal colour disappearing and becoming a soft glow of dark green. He dropped his sword, and the only thing keeping him standing up was the black/red reiatsu escaping from his body, and entering into the carrot tops body. He fell to the ground, barely any reitsu emitting from his body.

"Taicho!" Said Matsumoto, wanting to rush over to him but being held back by Shinji.

"No, Matsumoto-san. We need all of the hollow's reitsu out of him before we can go near him.

A puddle of blood formed around the young taichos body. His vision went blurry, and the last thing he saw was Inoue-san rushing over to him, calling his name before everything went black.

____________________________________________________________________

**ARGH! DON'T DIE TOUSHIRO!  
Of course he won't, or the whole damn plot wasn't worth making.  
Anyhooo, Rate and Review and I'll give you a HUGE cookie!**

By the way, I think the next chapter is the end of this story ** There is a possibility I'll make two more chapters before the end, but I doubt it. But don't be saad! This story can't go on forever afterall…**  
****


	10. This Is The End

**Hi guys!  
Sorry I haven't updated for soooo long, school has been a pain D:**

Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!

Disclaimer: Nope, haven't owned it yet.** Come again another time ****  
**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Hitsugaya awoke, his eyes slowly opening. The place he was laying in looked somewhat familiar, that distant smell, the sparkling white walls…

He shot up in the bed, but the searing pain that flowed through his body the moment he got up made him lay down again. It was obvious, he was in the 4th squad.

He saw Ichigo, who was leaning against the door. Orihime rushed over to Hitsugaya, a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad your okay, Toushiro-kun!" She cried, hugging herself.

"…Inuoe, why are we here?"

She gave him a sad smile. " I'm sorry Toushiro-kun…" She started "I couldn't heal that big wound, and this was our only solution…We gave in, Toushiro-kun." She said, almost in a whisper, still a faint smile on her features.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Y…You mean…"

"Ah, I'm glad your okay, Hitsugaya-san." Said someone, who walked in. It was Unohana.

"U-Unohana-taicho!" Said Hitsugaya, startled.

"Ah, don't be so uptight, Hitsugaya-san," Replied the elder, wearing her trademark smile, "It's not good for your body."

He relaxed a little, then turned around to ask her. "Unohana-taicho…What happens now…?"

"I'm not sure, Hitsugaya-san." She said in all seriousness. "But, once you get better and well enough to stand, they want to speak to you."

"H..Hai…"

After a few months, Hitsugaya was well enough to stand. He walked through the hallways, and entered the captain's room. However, he wasn't wearing his captain's robe.

He knelt down infront of the captains, and noticed there was a new captain in his place. He stole a quick glance of the new guy before looking down again.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," started the Captain Commander. "You have been suspected of treason, am I correct?"

"Hai."

"So, will you accept the punishment I give to you?"

"…Hai."

"What if I do not give you a punishment?"

"Huh?"

All the captains turned there heads to the Captain Commander.

"After hearing Kurosaki Ichigo's side of the sotry and he told me what happened, I must say it isn't very fair. I guess the laws aren't fair."

"But Sou-taicho he-!" Blurted out Soi fon

"Soi fon. Be quiet please." Replied the Sou-taicho. "So Hitsugaya, I'm prepared to promote you back to your place as 10th squad captain. What do you say?"

Hitsugaya looked nervously at the new 10th captain, who appeared to be smiling.

"I…I'm…"

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sou-taicho, I could not accept this offer. I've commited many crimes, and all I ask is forgivness."

Most of the captains stared in shock.

The Sou-taicho paused, "Very well, Hitsugaya Toushiro. I'll respect your decision."

He stood up, bowed to everyone, and left the room quietly.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"Hey Kyouraku," Said Ukitake, breaking the silence.

"Mm?"

"Do you think we'll see him again?"

**Woah. Never saw THAT coming.**

Anyway, Review and I'll give you a cookie recipe to make your own cookies!


	11. Epilogue

**Hi again :D  
Um sorry for the long wait, stupid homework is a pain D:  
I got windows Vista! Isn't that fabbydoodah?  
Nothing much to say here...Well I'll just get on with the story then :P  
This is the last chappy of Toushiro's Misfortune! I'm so sad!  
Well, enjoy!**

After Toushiro's rash decision about leaving his rank, Toushiro decided to resign to the Real world in Karakura town, and work as a paramedic. Some years later he adjusted his life to become a so called 'human'. Of course, with Ichigo Kurosaki helping him out a bit. Just a bit.

Ichigo waved his hand in the air vigorously. "Yo, Toushiro!" he called out.  
Toushiro lazily opened one eye, he was sitting in a big chair outside in the garden, supposedly sleeping. "Afternoon Kurosaki." He replied promptly.

"Come on Toushiro, chill out! You've known me for over 15 years, I think it's about time you stopped calling me Kurosaki. It's really annoying."

Toushiro smiled. "Fine then, Afternoon _Ichigo." _He replied, emphasising Kurosaki's name to Ichigo's delight.

"You know I hate you?" He said, jokingly punching Toushiro in the arm.

He looked up at Ichigo, and sighed. "Of course, I've known all my life."  
"I was only teasing!"  
"...I know."

"You seem to know everything, don't you Toushiro?" Asked Ichigo, sitting himself down on the grass.

"Well, what can I say?" Replied Toushiro smugly, who had a smirk slapped onto his face.

"Oh, stop boasting would you?" Replied Ichigo, a vein popping in his forehead.

"You were the one who asked!"

"Whatever!"

Whenever they met up, they somehow always got into a fight. _Somehow. _Ichigo pulled off his shirt and rolled onto his back, and eventually closed his eyes.  
"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing on my property?" asked Toushiro, throwing a pebble at Ichigo's now bare chest.

"Ow, that hurt. Stop throwing things at me."  
"Get off my lawn, Kurosaki."  
"Ichigo."  
"Kurosaki..."  
"My name is Ichigo."  
"DAMMIT YOU FUCKING STRAWBERRY GET OFF MY LAWN!" Screamed Toushiro, kicking Ichigo in the side as hard as he could.

Ichigo smiled. "That didn't even hurt."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah." Replied Ichigo smugly.

"Damn you to hell."

"You know that only hollows go there, Toushiro."

"My god you're annoying."

They glared at each other for a few seconds before letting the glare drop and continued looking at the sky.

"Honestly you two, would you both stop fighting?" Chuckled Orihime, who was walking her way up the hill.

"They'll never learn, will they?" replied a girl. She appeared to have ebony coloured hair, with deep purple eyes, and lightly tanned skin, similar to Toushiro's. Apparently, according to Toushiro's description he gave Ichigo about her a while back, she was a former shinigami.  
"Orihime!"  
"Hiramiko!"

"Ah, good afternoon Kurosaki-san! Long time no see!" Said the girl named Hiramiko, who smiled at Ichigo before sitting on Toushiro's knee.

"So you're back in the dating business Toushiro?" Asked Ichigo, chuckling.  
"And who says I'm not?" He said, smiling before giving Hiramiko a small peck on her pink cheeks.

There was a small pause. Ichigo spoke up first,

"Hey Toushiro?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you miss the Soul Society?"  
There was an awkward silence, before a sad smile graced his features. "Of course I do."

**You like my story? Please say yes.  
Review pweese =3**

**I'll see you in my next story guys! Sayonara!**


	12. LE NOTE

**HI! **

**It's me again, haha… I'm back!**

**I bet no one at all missed me .w.**

**SO. I will be continuing my stories as soon as my tests are up, which is around 23****rd**** of May~ How would you all like that? Oh, and would any of you like me to do a sequal to Toushiro's Misfortune? Let me know! I really missed this place!**

**-Reichandaichi~ :3**


End file.
